tales_of_the_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jared
Info Jared is a Grand General in The Illuminati. he is also one of the most loyal members. Jared was a major antagonist. History Joining The Illuminati Jared used to be an ordinary person in an alternate universe then the universe was invaded by Warlord's Illuminati. The attack was lead by Warlord himself. When given the option to join or die, Jared shot the people he was with that chose not to submit to Warlord's rule. The act impressed Warlord enough that Warlord personally promoted Jared to the rank of general. Becoming a Grand General and further service During his time as a general, Jared became a devoted follower of Warlord. While Warlord was busy running an empire, he still noticed Jared's dedication. He established a new rank of Grand General. He immediately gave Jared the rank along with three others. Jared became a Grand General. Despite the fact that he was supposed to be equal in rank with the other two Grand Generals, he was seen higher in authority. This fact displeased Grand General Dracula who saw that Jared had no right to be in charge. Despite this, all three grand generals worked together. During the second reality war, Jared was tasked with taking over a universe. He was not present for the big invasion of Dimension Zero. When news of Warlord's death reached Jared, the news angered him so much that he gave the order to return to the core. All the other grand generals went with him. Return Immediately after Jared returned to the core, he tried to take power. Jared was shown to be a good speaker because he convinced the Illuminati members that were present (except the leaders) that he should be in charge since Warlord was dead. This angered the leading members. It pissed off Supreme Hunter enough that Supreme Hunter attempted to stab Jared in the back with one of his tentacles. Jared caught the tentacle without looking back and Supreme Hunter retracted the tentacle. Jared later decided to launch multiple attacks. He decided that he would personally kill Wardrone. Jared assigned Grand General Steve and Supreme Hunter with killing Ultimate Warrior and Ultimate Warrior's group of heroes. He assigned Grand General Dracula with remaining at the core. Jared also ordered Reptoraptor to kill Demon. However, Evil Wardrone took the job. Evil Wardrone threatened Jared but Jared warned Evil Wardrone that he was higher ranking now. Jared made plans for the attacks. Jared left on his warship to kill Wardrone. He later fought Wardrone in Wardrone's base. Crimson Knight later joined the fight. Jared was able to hold his own against both heroes. However, Wardrone called for backup. Jared realized he would be defeated and he retreated back to his warship. He then returned to the core. Jared later created The Warlord Cult. Return of The Empire of Eternal Darkness When Marlus returned, Jared went to a bunker in Illuminati city hall with the rest of the Illuminati leaders. Jared didn't like the fact that Demon was with them but allowed her to stay because Supreme Hunter said Evil Wardrone was in charge of her. Jared said the leaders could join the fight against The Empire of Eternal Darkness. Before Jared joined the fight, he worshiped Warlord some more. Jared foolishly believed that he could now defeat Marlus alone. Jared fought Marlus in a duel. Marlus called Jared a child. Just when Jared believed that he had beaten Marlus, Marlus hit Jared with a blast of dark energy. The blast sent Jared flying into the side of a building. After the Reality Warrior's arrived, Jared teamed up with Wardrone. Jared, Wardrone, and Cyborg Wardrone later attacked Marlus but were overpowered. Jared watched Supreme Hunter injure Marlus and later witnessed Marlus retreat. Jared later determined that a communication to the Reality Warriors was sent from Evil Wardrone's building. Jared determined that Demon sent it but Evil Wardrone lied to Jared and said he sent it. Jared said Evil Wardrone would be punished later. Jared then made preparations for a ritual to take place during The Alignment. The Alignment Jared gathered all the Warlord cult members at the place of worship in the volcano. Jared told the members to wait until the alignment. Jared left and went to his office. He later had a meeting with Lord Steinbeck. Steinbeck accused Jared of leading a cult. When Steinbeck figured out that Jared was actually part of the cult, he attacked Jared. After a short duel, Jared tricked Steinbeck into launching his tentacles into an electrical generator. Steinbeck was electrocuted. Jared said that Steinbeck would most likely not survive. Jared then went to the volcano and Steinbeck was presumed dead. When Jared heard the Reality Warriors arrive, he ran out to confront them. By the time Jared arrived where the Reality Warriors were, they had already convinced Jared was a poor leader. Jared then decided that anyone who followed Supreme Hunter's leadership as a traitor. However, Supreme Hunter had equal power in leadership as Jared and declared those who followed Jared as a traitor. Admiral Z shot Jared in the shoulder. While Jared's followers fought off the "traitors" Jared proceeded to return to his volcano base. However, Jared was attacked by Ultimate Warrior and Wardrone. While they fought, Jared lead the battle to the top of the volcano. Jared cut off Ultimate Warrior's left arm. Wardrone kicked Jared over the edge thinking that Jared would fall straight into the lava. Jared didn't fall into the lava because of the shape of the inside of the volcano. Jared slid down towards the base since the alignment was approaching and the ritual had already begun. When Wardrone jumped inside and landed in front of Jared, Jared dueled Wardrone. Jared managed to unbalance Wardrone and Wardrone slipped and started to slide to the lava. Jared ran into the base to finish the ritual. He managed to summon Warlord's spirit. When Warlord was upset because his body wasn't there to take over, Jared offered his own body to Warlord. Warlord called Jared weak and refused. The alignment passed and Jared was furious. Wardrone and Ultimate Warrior arrived at the base. Jared ordered for the cult members to kill Wardrone. Jared escaped from the base but was confronted by Evil Wardrone. While they fought, Jared figured out Demon sent the message for help when Marlus had invaded. Jared then used his pistol to shoot Evil Wardrone. The gun was on stun mode and knocked out Evil Wardrone. Jared went to Evil Wardrone's building to attack Demon. Demon got to the roof but Jared caught up and aimed his sword at her. Jared kept moving closer. Demon backed up and fell over the edge but managed to grab the edge. Evil Wardrone arrived. Jared then told Evil Wardrone to kill Demon. Jared said he wouldn't kill Evil Wardrone if Evil Wardrone killed Demon. Evil Wardrone refused. Jared then raised his sword and was going to kill Demon. However, Evil Wardrone stabbed Jared in the back with his sword. The sword went through Jared's chest. Grand General Jared died and his corpse fell off the roof. The Warlord Cult Jared leads a cult worshipping Warlord. They found a place in the Core where there was a volcano. The cult worships Warlord there. They try to communicate with him. The Warlord Cult also worships Warlords pipe organ. Jared went as far as to move it to the cult headquarters. Notes Edit * Jared is seen with the same authority as a lord. * Jared's name is often misspelled. To counter an argument, an Illuminati general said that maybe Jared's parents misspelled the name on the birth certificate. Another general said that Jared put a different spelling of his name on his application when he joined the Illuminati and that is why it is misspelled. * Jared hoped that if his cult wass successful in communicating with Warlord, then Jared would try and allow Warlord to take over his body.